cayendo en la oscuridad
by heart-dark.7
Summary: hinata se llena de odio desde que naruto esta de novio con sakura... sera posible que alguien la pueda sacar del abismo en el que lentamente va cayendo? o ella se terminara alejando de todos los que la quieren?/sasuhina/
1. Chapter 1

**ACA MI SEGUNDO FIC, ESPERO Y LES AGRADE… **

**Pareja: sasuhina**

**Capítulos: 1/?**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SOLO LOS USO EN LOS FIC**

_No puedo creerlo…. Como fui tan estupida… seguramente sakura planeo todo desde el principio y yo como tonta caí en su trampa… rayos!... si tan solo hubiese sido mas fría… si no me hubiera derrumbado en aquel momento… si naruto se hubiera fijado en mi yo no estaría sufriendo… pero no!...el se fijo en la estupida de sakura… esa hipócrita que siempre fingió ser mi amiga… como la detesto…_-pensaba la ojiperla mientras corría por el bosque sabiendo que era seguida por alguien

La hyuga se giro rápidamente sobre sus pies para dirigir la mirada a la persona que la venia siguiendo desde que salio del puesto de ramen

Que pretendes hacer ahora?- _no se como tiene el descaro de mirarme_

Hinata yo lo lamento… se de lo que tu sentías por naruto pero yo estoy enamorada de el y no quiero perderlo-_si que es descarada_- por favor hinata perdóname se que herí tus sentimientos pero piensa en un momento como me siento yo

Cínica… eso eres… una cínica... arruinaste mi felicidad y por eso te odio- pronunciaba la hyuga mientras miraba a la muchacha que tenia en frente con odio- de hoy en adelante seremos enemigas haruno y a la primera oportunidad que tenga ten por seguro que te separare de naruto- pronunciaba la ojiperla mientras se acercaba lentamente a sakura

Hinata que te ocurre tu no eres así-preguntaba la haruno con miedo en la mirada mientras observaba como la hyuga sacaba lentamente un kunai de su porta shuriken y se acercaba a ella

Sakura ten por seguro que esta amistad termino y que en el momento que aceptaste ser la novia de naruto te convertiste para siempre en mi enemiga- decía la hyuga mientras pasaba el kunai lentamente por la mejilla de la asustada muchacha que tenia en frente- ya no seré la misma niñita que se deja pisotear por todos… de hoy en adelante eso cambiara yo buscare lo que necesito… buscare poder para así poder acabar con todos aquellos que en algún momento se burlaron de mi

y con esas ultimas palabras la hyuga se fue saltando en las ramas mientras dejaba atrás a una asombrada muchacha la cual aun no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de la voz de su antigua amiga

Mientras en la mansión hyuga la tímida hinata se encontraba encerrada en su pieza pensando en lo que había vivido horas antes

-Ahora veo por que nunca se fijo en mi- decía la ojiperla mientras se miraba en un gran espejo en el cual se veía de pies a cabeza- con esta estupida ropa y esos malditos sonrojos el jamás me miraría… debo cambiar si planeo destruir a sakura… yo los separare…- pronunciaba la hyuga mientras una malvada sonrisa se dejaba ver en su rostro- desde mañana todos conocerán a la nueva hinata

_**ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO RECUERDEN QUE ES SOLO EL PRIMER CAPITULO ASI QUE LA HISTORIA NO ESTA AUN BIEN FORMULADA ADEMAS NO SE SI LA CONTINUARE HASTA EL FINAL TODO DEPENDE DEL RECIBIMIENTO QUE TENGA**_

_**OJALA Y ME DEJEN REVIEWS **_

_**SE ACEPTAN TODO TIPO DE OPINIONES **_** xD**__


	2. despedasada

Disculpen la demora!!! :'(

Pero como que se me congelo el cerebro y no sabia que escribir 

Mas de la mitad de la historia esta narrada desde el punto de vista de hinata xD

Espero la disfruten! xD

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

Ya había pasado un año desde el gran cambio de hinata y aún nadie sabia que era lo que había gatillado este comportamiento pero en la aldea de la hoja circulaban los rumores de que era por culpa de la haruno

Luego de que naruto y sakura confirmaran en una fiesta de la hokage frente a toda la aldea de la hoja que eran novios la hyuuga se fue a entrenar fuera de la aldea todo con el único fin de volverse mas fuerte y así acabar con la haruno

Hace ya tres semanas que había regresado y aunque no lo admitiera pensaba que a su regreso el uzumaki con la haruno ya no estarían juntos pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se enteró que aún eran novios y que pasaban por su mejor etapa

También se enteró que el uzumaki por fin había conseguido traer de vuelta al uchiha pero eso a ella no le interesaba ya que nunca tuvo ningún tipo de amistad con el menor de los uchiha con el cual nunca había cruzado palabra alguna y que cada vez que veía junto al uzumaki o la haruno tan solo les hacía un desprecio a los tres

Desde que el uzumaki y la haruno se hicieron novios hinata nunca mas les volvió a dirigir la palabra y aunque al principio el uzumaki la perseguía para saber que le ocurría luego de un tiempo la haruno lo convenció de que no siguiera mas a la hyuuga

Aún la gente no se podía explicar el repentino cambió de la hyuuga de aquella tierna chica que siempre se sonrojaba ante todo no quedaba nada ahora en su mirada tan solo se podía observar un profundo odio el cual nadie le ayudaría a olvidar (o eso es lo que ella creía…)

Una muchacha de pelo negro azulado caminaba apoyada de una pared, apenas sentía su cuerpo y veía como todo a su paso se iba nublando cada vez mas

No podía creerlo… no sabía como se había atrevido a hacerlo, ella sabía perfectamente que no debía humillarse ante los pies de nadie pero la noticia que oyó aquella noche la dejó perpleja

Flash black

_-anda hinata te __aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir- "acaso kiba no podía entender que no estaba de ánimos para soportar sus estupidas reuniones_

_- no lo se kiba no tengo muchas ganas de salir- respondí tratando de sonar amable_

_-vamos hinata tan solo un rato- y así fue como el idiota de mi amigo me convenció de acompañarlo a la casa del uzumaki a darle a este un pergamino_

_En el camino kiba solo iba hablando incoherencias y aunque yo reía de algunas de ellas muy en el fondo tan solo quería golpearlo y gritarle si acaso no se daba cuenta que no deseaba ver al uzumaki_

_Cuando llegamos el uzumaki se sorprendió al verme parada junto a kiba en su puerta y solo atino a darme una gran sonrisa e invitarme a entrar_

_Apenas entre sentí el olor de la haruno y una inmensa tristeza apareció en mi pecho, fue como si miles de puntiagudos cristales se incrustaran en mi pecho haciéndome sangrar sin parar_

_Una vez que kiba le explico al uzumaki que venía a entregarle el pergamino nos levantamos para irnos pero la voz de alguien me hizo detenerme_

_-hinata espera!-al voltearme me encontré con su mirada frente a mi suplicándome que me quedara_

_- no tengo tiempo uzumaki- dije cortante _

_-por favor hinata tan solo una vez óyeme- me suplico a lo que solo cerré los brazos viendo como kiba se iba y me dejaba ahí para que yo arreglara mis diferencias con el rubio que estaba frente a mi_

_- hinata necesito… saber por que- me dijo mientras yo solo podía observar su mirada melancólica_

_- ¿Qué sientes por mi naruto?-vi la sorpresa en su rostro, el jamás hubiera pensado que yo le preguntaría aquello y mucho menos que lo llamaría naruto ya que desde hace un año que tan solo teníamos una relación estrictamente profesional y solo lo llamaba por su apellido_

_- ¿hinata a que te refiere?_

_Al ver su estupido rostro que alguna vez había amado con toda mi alma solo quise huir y alejarme de todo y de todos pero el me detuvo antes de que yo siquiera pudiera dar un paso y me miro directo a los ojos_

_- dime que no cambiaste por mi- me suplico mientras yo solo lo miraba directamente a los ojos tratando de que ello respondiera su pregunta, pero al recordar de que era con naruto con quién estaba hablando supuse que no lo comprendería_

_- ¿por qué la haruno y no yo naruto?- pregunte con ira_

_- hinata…_

_- dímelo naruto!-le exigí a gritos_

_- yo jamás supe tus sentimientos por mí hasta mucho después pero ya era demasiado tarde-respondió agachando la mirada_

_- ¿crees que si hubieras sabido antes mis sentimientos por ti… me hubieras elegido a mi?- le pregunte- se sincero naruto-le exigí _

_- hinata yo siempre he amado a sakura- fue lo único que respondió lo cual yo tome como respuesta_

_-entonces… nunca me quisiste- respondí con rabia soltándome de su agarre y apoyándome a duras penas de un mueble en el cual había muchas fotos de sakura y él y floreros que seguramente había comprado ella _

_- hinata… sakura se vendrá a vivir conmigo- eso respondió a mi pregunta… naruto no había cambiado de apartamento a uno mas grande solo por placer, sino que lo había echo por la maldita zorra de la haruno a la cual no podía odiar mas_

_- por eso el cambio de apartamento cierto naruto?-pregunte con desdicha_

_-hinata tu no lo entiendes- respondió mientras me daba la espalda y se dirigía al mueble en el cual yo estaba para tomar una caja blanca y abrirla- empezare una vida con sakura- y con eso me mato, lo que había dentro de la caja era un anillo el cual yo soñé que algún día naruto me obsequiaría… la persona que mas había amado me estaba despreciando y diciendo que iba a crear una familia con mi peor enemiga, la única persona que me quitó la oportunidad de ser feliz ahora me restregaba en la cara que eso era para siempre…_

_No se como sucedió lo __único que recuerdo fue que golpeé a naruto y me puse como histérica rompiendo todo lo que se hallaba en ese departamento_

_Raje todas las fotos de sakura que encontré allí mientras naruto me perseguía tratando de persuadirme en vano_

_No recuerdo cuantas cosas le grite, creo que hasta escupí en la foto de la primera cita que había tenido con sakura_

_Le rompí las ventanas con los golpes que salían de mis manos, no me importo cuanto sangraba en ese momento solo deseaba llorar _

_Lo que mas recuerdo de aquella tarde es que le grite a naruto que lo odiaba y que todo mi sufrimiento era por su culpa _

_Luego camine sin rumbo fijo a donde me llevaran mis piernas y __encontré un bar _

_Muchos hombres se me acercaron para invitarme a una copa pero me alegro de que se conformaran tan solo con el primer golpe y no fueran de los que no se daban por vencidos _

_Luego de ser echada de aquel lugar vi como todo se nublaba y mis pies flotaban, no sabía a donde iba pero todo estaba muy oscuro para saber si pasaba gente a mi lado _

Fin del flash black

Y eme aquí tratando de no caer

Creo que todo fue en vano, el entrenamiento, el esfuerzo, todo lo que hice lo hice por el rubio que siempre ocupo mi mente y a pesar de haber trascurrido un año desde que me surmegí en la oscuridad en este momento sentía que caía aún mas hondo

Respire varias veces tratando de contener las lagrimas que solo deseaban salir y caí…

Caí de un fuerte golpe al suelo aún consiente y como pude me arrastré hacía una calle en la cual no había nada que alumbrara, ni siquiera había luna aquella noche y con su ultimo aliento tomo un kunai de su porta shuriken y se lo clavó en el estomago

Sabía que una herida en el estomago no era nada mortal si era tratada de inmediato pero sabía que al día siguiente la encontrarían desangrada a mitad de la calle con el arma en su mano

Y por un momento se sintió en paz, la forma en la que iba a morir le alegraba sentía que era una forma digna de morir…

_Morir por la persona amada…_

Al momento de recordar lo que le había dicho aquel jounin una amarga sonrisa afloro de su rostro

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo aún consiente en aquel lugar a mitad de la calle sin saber si quiera donde se encontraba, pero poco a poco empezó a sentir como sus parpados se cerraban dificultosamente

Pero antes de cerrarlos por completo solo pudo pronunciar…

- toque fondo…

Y con esto sus blanquecinos ojos se cerraron

Espero no se hayan decepcionado del segundo capitulo pero sentí que estaba en deuda con ustedes por los rewievs y quise hacer lo antes posible la continuación y el cerebro se empezó a descongelar un poco hoy

Así que lo hice con el poco cerebro descongelado que tengo hasta el momento

En el proximo capitulo aparecera sasuke xD

Dejen rewievs! xD


	3. rescate no deseado

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo aún consiente en aquel lugar a mitad de la calle sin saber si quiera donde se encontraba, pero poco a poco empezó a sentir como sus parpados se cerraban dificultosamente_

_Pero antes de cerrarlos por completo solo pudo pronunciar…_

_- toque fondo…_

_Toque fondo…_

_Toque fondo…_

_Toque fondo…_

**NO EXISTEN LAS COINCIDENCIAS…**

**SOLO LO INEVITABLE…**

Aún inconsciente sentí como los fuertes brazos de alguien me tomaban y solo pude dejarme llevar…

Desperté de noche en una habitación alumbrada solo por una vela, no entendía como había llegado ahí, quizás la persona que me encontró me había salvado, pero… pero yo no quería ser salvada, yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder morir lo antes posible, no tenía la mas mínima esperanza de vida

Observe mi cuerpo y me sonroje al darme cuenta que toda mi espalda estaba vendada lo que significaba que la persona que me hubiera salvado tendría que haberme… solo de pensarlo sentí como un repentino mareo venia a mi con intensiones de dejarme nuevamente inconsciente

Me levante de la cama en la que me encontraba pero todo se nublo y caí al piso llevando conmigo la vela que alumbraba aquella casa

El sonido de la vela seguramente había alertado que yo estaba despierta y no tardarían mucho en venir, y no me equivoque

En el marco de la puerta se encontraba un sujeto parado en pose de engreído, rápidamente se acerco a mi y me tendió nuevamente en la cama esta vez sentándose aun costado

-necesitamos hablar- dijo de manera cortante y fría haciéndome sentir un estorbo, no dijo nada mas y se fue

Yo aún estaba en shock no sabía que pensar al saber que la persona que había frustrado mi intento de suicidio era nada mas y nada menos que uchiha sasuke

No se cuanto rato estuve acostada en la cama pero después de un tiempo me levante esta vez sin caerme y me dirigí a enfrentar al uchiha

Me sorprendí a mi misma al estar perdida en aquella mansión, pero luego de un rato de haber estado caminando casi por toda la casa y persiguiéndome sola encontré al final al uchiha

Se encontraba sentado en una mesa con un café en las manos un tanto molesto

Me dirigió una mirada asesina y me indico que me sentara en el asiento frente a el a lo cual casi corrí

Me senté y enfrente su mirada, era como si me acusara de algo lo cual no comprendía muy bien y como el parecía que solo me miraría con odio yo tuve que hablar

-u-uchiha-mal comienzo no entiendo por que tartamudee- yo lo siento- vi en su mirada extrañeza- me iré de inmediato- le prometí a lo que el se sorprendió aún mas pero luego recobro la compostura

-No te estoy corriendo- me dijo con voz sumamente fría- pero tan solo quiero respuestas- me dijo a lo cual no supe como contestar

- tratare de responderlas- le dije con el tono de voz mas frío que pude

-entiendo- me dijo juntándose de manos y apoyando los codos en la mesa en señal de aburrimiento- primero que nada quiero saber el por que de tu cambio

¡Rayos! Nunca pensé que fuera tan directo

-hay momentos en la vida que los cuales te ves obligado a cambiar ya sea para bien o para mal-respondí tratando de ser breve

-ya veo…-me dijo observándome directamente a los ojos- entonces quiero saber por que cada vez que me vez te alejas- esa pregunta no la entendí, aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza, ¿caso el creía que de el me alejaba?

-jamás me aleje al verte- respondí fría-no eras tu de la persona que me alejaba-entonces el semblante de el se endureció como si hubiese pensado algo que le desagrado

-entonces por que te alejabas de naruto-pronuncio el nombre de una forma desagradable-y de sakura- termino la frase luego de un tiempo

No comprendía que se traía entre manos pero no tenía otra opción que seguir respondiendo su cuestionario

-_porque destruyeron mi vida_-paso-fue todo lo que respondí a lo que el se sobresalto

- ¿me temes?-esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa pero negué de inmediato

- uchiha-san creo que lo mejor será irme-respondí tratando de escapar de su interrogatorio

Me levante dificultosamente, no lo entendía era como si de un momento a otro la herida en mi estomago se hubiera abierto provocándome un fuerte dolor

Me aleje unos cuantos pasos del uchiha pero de un momento a otro caí directo al suelo, pero antes de chocar de frente contra el piso algo me sostuvo ágilmente

Narración de sasuke

Luego que hinata desperto le dije que lo mejor para ella era quedarse en mi casa hasta que curara su herida, me costo mucho convencerla y pero al final le dije que de esa forma evitaba que los demas se enterasen de lo que le ocurrio

Luego de hinata haber despertado sasuke le convenció de que se quedase diciéndole que de esa manera nadie se enteraría de lo que paso y que así ella una vez curada su herida podría continuar con su vida como si nada pasara

No comprendí muy bien que fue lo que me ocurrio pero sentía la necesidad de tenerla mas tiempo junto a mi, de poder estar cerca de ella, jamás me había sentido así, no me desagradaba, pero no podía dejar de sentirme vulnerable así que opte por ser egoísta y convencerla de que se quedase a mi lado

Hinata desperto y se sentó sobre la cama observando a mi dirección

-uchiha me iré a penas recupere las fuerzas- me dijo

-te quedaras aquí todo el tiempo que necesites-le respondí tajante

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que salió de su boca

-dudo que quieras que los demás se enteren de que te haz intentado matar cierto?-su cara me di la respuesta, ella había buscado el suicidio, pero… por que?-además siento cierto interés por saber que es lo que pasa por la mente de una suicida, creo que llegaría a ser muy interesante

-dudo que te agrade saber lo que pasa por mi mente- dijo de forma seductora

¿¡Pero que demonios le ocurre a esta chica!?

Se paro y camino hacia mí lentamente, no sabía exactamente como reaccionar, ella se acercaba a mí y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos (O.O)

Todo dentro de mí se congelo haciéndome bajar mi guardia y me importo un carajo las consecuencias de lo que podría acarrear todo aquello en ese momento solo quería sentir su cuerpo contra el mió

Awww…. No me convenció para nada el capitulo ya que al principio había empezado escribiendo el segundo capitulo de mi fic "felicidad y tristeza, una chica compleja" y después de la nada lo borre todo (llevaba 5 hojas ¬_¬) y empecé a escribir este capitulo y ahora toy que me quedo dormida sobre el teclado xD

Esta vez subí capitulo rápido así que no me maten! :B además que todo eso del colegio me tiene muy ocupada y para variar ahora a las locas de mis amigas se les ocurre la grandiosa idea de grabar un video entero tonto y subirlo a youtube y quieren que yo participe en el! No si tengo como amigas a unas dementes!

Gracias por los reviews de inmediato los respondo!!

Gaahina-4e/////sasuhinaa: U_U pues tuvieron razón sasuke encontró a hinata xD espero les haya gustado este capitulo gracias por sus reviews!

Leonardo: pues no odio a muerte a sakura :B talvez pareciera que si pero en realidad no la odio espero te haya gustado este capi gracias por leer mi historia y dejar reviews!

Princezzhina-dark: gracias por tu reviews, me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir xD espero te haya gustado este capi!

adrifernan19: gracias por tu reviews, espero no te haya desilusionado este capitulo u_u

lennaparis: pues de ahora en adelante hinata se ira volviendo mas provocativa haciendo pasar por varios malos ratos a nuestro querido sasuke xD, pues como vez trate de que en este capitulo (bueno mas bien al final) se viera un poco de la nueva hinata que se vendrá en los próximos capítulos xD, pues no sabes el empeño que le pongo para que los capítulos me salgan mas largos pero si me siguen saliendo cortos no me va a quedar otra que ir subiendo los capítulos mas rápido y sobre lo que me comentaste de que dependiendo de los reviews dependía si actualizaba pues me di a entender mal pues yo se lo que es estar siguiendo una historia capitulo tras capitulo y que de un dia para otro la escritora lo abandone y es algo muy desagradable pero en fin lo que yo quiero decirte es que este fic va a llegar hasta al final sin importar la cantidad de reviews así que lo que en realidad quise decir es que para uno es muy importante que los demas te apoyen con los comentarios que dejan en tus historias y eso te ayuda a ponerle mas ganas pero aunque sea por un lector la historia tiene que seguir adelante así que no te preocupes por eso ya que yo no tengo la mas mínima intención de abandonar alguna de mis historias

No pediré reviews ya que no me gusto este capitulo asi que dejare a elección de ustedes la opción de dejar su comentario

Se aceptan todo tipos de comentarios desde constructivos xD hasta destructivos (¬_¬)

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo!

Pd: desde el nuevo capítulo aparecerá una hinata un tanto diferente a como se había mostrado hasta ahora, será mas provocativa por asi decirlo xD


End file.
